You'll Always Be In My Dreams
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: Goten is having nightmares and goes to Trunks for help. Getting rejected, Trunks feels guilt and owes him back by surprising him...Yaoi!  -  R&R Plz! XD


**Here is another GotenxTrunks story! Haben't done one in a while, might as well do a few now. ^^**

**I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi, don't like, then don't read this**

**...:::vvv:::...**

_**You'll Always Be In My Dreams**_

"_Goten_..."

Goten yawned and fell back asleep.

"_Goten, wake before I choke you..._"

Goten then sat up. Darkness surrounded him. No light at all.

"W-who's there...?" Goten asked, now wide awake.

No answer.

"Where am I ?" Goten stood but stumbled over something hard.

He rubbed his chin and flipped himself over, so he layed on his back.

He powered up, where his ki provided light. Goten then stood and looked down to the object he tripped over. He gasped and felt tears build in his eyes.

"Gohan!"

Gohan's body layed on the black floor, bloody.

Tears began coming down his cheeks. His brother was dead on the ground.

"Gohan..." He said softly,"I wanna go home!" He shouted, turning Super Saiyan.

But, then came out of form.

"What's going on?" He growled.

"AHHHHHHH!" A sudden scream was heard.

Goten recognized it,"Mom...MOM!" He began running in the direction of the fratic screams.

Goten stopped and his tears fell loose again,"Mommy!"

Chi-Chi screamed as she suddenly exploded by a ki blast. Goten shut his eyes, hoping it was all a dream. But when he opened them, he gasped.

Goku stood a little ways in front of him. Goten smiled slightly,"Daddy?"

"Goten..." Goku said softly. And then, suddenly was stabbed from behind. He fell, a pool of blood forming.

"DADDY!" Goten screamed,"WHO IS DOING THIS?"

Then Goten felt a surge of energy. He sensed it and immediately turned around.

Trunks stood there, a light emmiting apon him. The 8 year old smiled,"Trunks!"

Trunks smiled back, but then fear replaced it,"Goten?"

"Yes! Trunks!" Goten began running after him, but it seemed he stayed in one place.

"Stupid ground! Move!" He stopped and took a deep breath,"Trunks, what's going on? Where are we?"

Trunks didn't respond. He only took a step and screamed in pain.

"Trunks!" Goten despertely cried out,"Don't die too..."

Flames engulfed Trunks until his screams dimed to nothing and the light faded into darkness.

"Trunks..." Goten tears soaking his gi,"No, no, no, NO! TRUNKS!"

Then, the feeling of sand hitting his face, caused him to fall to the ground, weeping. Ashes from Trunks' body just blew away like that...

_No, Trunks..._

"I wanna go home! I want my family back! IT'S NO FAIR!"

"_Don't you want to see you're family and best friend again?"_

A strange voice asked, the same as before.

"Y-yes..." Goten sobbed.

_"Then let me help you with that..."_

Goten looked up and screamed. No time to react, he felt his arm get pinned to the ground with a knife. Then the other arm, and both legs. Blood became his pool as he screamed in agony.

"Trunks! Help me!" He cried.

_"Too late..."_

The mysteries murderer stepp into Goten's light and smirked.

Goten gasped as he couldn't believe who it was,"B-ut...-"

_"DIE!"_

Then everything went black, with a loud snap.

Goten sat up on his bed, sweaty and in pain. He panted and looked around.

He was in the guest bedroom at Capsule Corp. He sighed as the memories returned, he was spending the night at Trunks'. But then the nightmare came into play.

He felt his arms and legs, where bruises had formed in the same spots he was stabbed.

"Ow." Goten pouted,"Why am I the one in pain?"

BOOM!

Goten jumped. He looked to the window and noticed lightning outside.

_Oh no, I'm scared of thunder storms..._

BOOM!

He jumped again, but this time out of bed. He ran to Trunks' room, and quietly opened the door. He tiptoed to Trunks' figure and shook him.

"Trunks!" He whispered,"Wake up!"

Trunks just turned over and continued on sleeping.

Goten sighed,"No use, he won't wake up..."

BOOM!

Goten screamed and quickly covered his mouth. _Oh no..._

"Goten?" Trunks asked, rubbing his eye.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? Why did you scream?"

Goten swallowed,"I was scared of the thunder..."

Trunks sighed,"Then why are you here then?"

"Because I wanted to sleep with you." He said innocently.

"Go back to bed, Goten. Thunder isn't going to hurt you." Trunks said, turned away.

"But, Trunks-"

"No, just go to sleep."

"Fine." Goten turned to the door and walked away.

Trunks soon began to feel guilt for what he said to his Chibi and sighed,"Chibi! Wait!"

Goten stoped and smiled,"Yes?"

"You can come sleep with me."

"Really?" The little black-haired child ran and jumped onto the bed.

"Yes." Trunks smiled, Goten could be cute at times...

He crawled under the covers and rested his head on Trunks' pillow. Faces so close that Trunks could feel his breath on his. Goten sighed and placed his head in the crook of Trunks' neck. The young prince was surprised by this action, but accepted it. Placing a gentle kiss apon his Chibi's forehead, he shut his eyes and waited for Goten to fall asleep.

And after a few minutes, he heard soft snoring and opened his eyes back up. He smiled at the innocent, sleeping face.

He is so perfect...

Trunks thought.

He ran his finger over his cheek then his nose and carefully over his lips. Oh how soft those lips were. And oh how much Trunks want to devour them with his...

He licked his lips. _You'll be mine soon..._

He trailed his finger down lower under the sheets where he felt a sculpted chest and strong muscles. Trunks then contined and found Goten was only wearing boxers. His breath hitched in his throat.

Would he so dare as go further?

He didn't know if he should or not, so scared for Goten waking, he withdrew his hand away and kept it above the sheets.

_I want to SO badly..._

He licked his lips again. Then slowly leaning in, he pulled up Goten's head softly as their lips met. Trunks moaned as he slipped his tougue in his Chibi's mouth. Feeling his way around, he began to wrap his arms around his waist.

_Too bad Goten is asleep...it would feel so much better if he kissed back..._

Then Goten moaned, which caused Trunks to quickly pull away. He panted and stared at Goten, who was doing the same.

"Trunk-"

"I'm sorry Goten!" Trunks pleaded.

He only blinked,"Trunks, I was going to say that that felt good."

"Please-Wait, really? So...you were awake the entire time?"

The black-haired demi nodded,"Yep. Well I almost fell asleep but I felt a finger run down my body and seemed like it would pull down my boxers from the way you touched it..."

"Oh..." Trunks chuckled nervously.

"Then I felt something soft on my lips, then in my mouth...It was so warm, and it felt so nice...And I tried to contain something from coming out of my mouth, but when I made the sound, you pulled away..." Goten sighed.

Trunks smirked devilishly,"So, you liked it?"

"Yes!" Goten cried.

"Wanna feel it again?"

Goten nodded. And lips crashed into his in a passionate kiss. He moaned as Trunks flipped from his side and on top of Goten. He straddled his hips as he kept his lips connected to Goten's. Trunks slipped his tougue in his mouth and explored with pleasure. Goten moaned again, but a bit louder.

"Oh, Trunks..." He said inbetween kisses.

_Yes?_

_This feels so..._

_Good?_

_Yes...that..._

Trunks pulled away, getting a whimper from Goten. Then, he looked to his neck and leaned down. He sunk his teeth into Goten's neck, drawing blood. Instincts took over and Goten bit into Trunks', also drawing blood. Lapping it up, both looked to each other. Goten smiled. Trunks did as well and rolled off to the side. Resting his head on the pillow, Trunks sighed.

"You were scared of something else then just thunder. Tell me." Trunks said.

Goten felt ealier tears build in his eyes,"I had a bad dream..."

"Oh, what was it about?" He asked.

The Chibi nodded and shut his eyes to prevent tears from showing,"I watched my family...and you...die..." He sobbed silently.

Trunks held him close,"How did I die?"

Goten shut his eyes,"You were burned, and you're ashes blew into my face..."

"Wait, then how'd you're family die?"

"Someone killed them...and I know who did it too..."

"Who?" Trunks asked.

"It...was...I can't say..." Goten said.

"Alright you don't have to tell me. But, why did you have such a dream?"

"I'm not...sure..." Tears began to run down his face.

"Chibi..." Trunks wiped his tears away, Goten opened his eyes and looked into icy blue orbs,"I'll tell you what, because of this sudden turn, you get to always sleep with me. And I'll promise you that if you do, you won't ever have bad dreams again."

"Really?" He face brightened up.

"Yup. But, I must always be in you're dreams, got it?"

"Got it?" He placed a kiss on Trunks' cheek and cuddled closer,"You're the best, Trunks."

"I know." He shut his eyes.

Goten did the same, and of course that night, he had a good dream with Trunks in it...

**...:::vvv:::...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review plz ^^ XD!**


End file.
